Rudo Villano
Rudo Villano, also known as Max Villano in the United Kingdom, is a villain from the Adventurers Jungle theme. He works for Señor Palomar. Rudo also appeared in the video game Soccer Mania, 3 years after his last appearance in a set. He appeared as a part of the Adventurers Villains, as an outfield player, but also appears as a part of the Intergalactic team at the end of the game, the team that would be the last that the player would have to face-off in the story. Description Villano wears a black folded campaign hat and has messy, black hair sticking out from under it. His eyes are slanted in an angry expression and a red scar is slashed under his right one. His face is given stubble detailing. Villano wears a grey button-up shirt which exposes skin near the top also revealing chest hair. A cartridge belt is printed above his waist and two revolvers are pushed in it. He has brown pants and in some appearances also has a matching backpack. Background Villano is a member of Señor Palomar's gang who accompanied him into the Amazon Jungle. As explained in a US Lego Mania Magazine Rudo rarely smiles because of the scar on his face implying he's had some trauma in the past that has had a negative effect on him. He also seems to be rather sensitive about it as the magazine has him quote "One word about my scar Señor, and I will feed you to the crocodiles" He also one of the best jungle guides around and although he is one tough fella he is superstitious. In The Lost Temple - An Interactive Puzzle Book He was caught in the Temple of the Sun by a trap set by Achu right when he and Palomar grabbed the sun disk. The trap was a net which fell from overhead when the Sun Disk was touched. He also appears in the comic included in the instructions for 5976 River Expedition. Villano and Palomar rob Achu's temple of the Sun Disk and a jewel. They are confronted by Johnny Thunder, Dr. Kilroy, and Gabarro who defeat them and return the treasures to Achu. Villano also appears alongside Palomar and Alexia Sinister in an online interactive Trains comic. He and Alexia are members of Palomar's gang who are robbing a train to steal a diamond discovered by Johnny Thunder. When Villano is distracted, the player pushes him out of the window. He latches onto a signal and is not seen again. In the video games Rudo Villano appears in Soccer Mania as a minor villain. He first appears on a team of villains in the Desert world headed by Slyboots and is later recruited into The Brickster's Intergalactic team where he is the only member who was not originally a goalkeeper. His appearance in Soccer Mania is slightly changed. Rather than wearing a fedora, he has a dark grey cap similar to Gabarro and Mike who also appear in the Adventurers theme, his torso is also different with his shirt now being fully unbuttoned showing a green and black striped undershirt his two revolvers are absent too. This is also his first and by far only time as a playable character In the GBC version of 5774 LEGO Island 2: The Brickster's Revenge Rudo appears as one of game's collector cards you can find throughout the game as a cameo. Notes * His name means "Rude Villain." Gallery of Variants Gallery Rudo football.png|Rudo as he appears in Soccer Mania Appearances * 5901 River Raft * 5902 River Raft * 5956 Expedition Balloon * 5976 River Expedition Video Game Appearances * Soccer Mania * Lego Island 2 Game Boy Color (Cameo on character card) Category:Minifigures introduced in 1999 Category:Adventurers Minifigures Category:Adventurers Jungle Minifigures